


英俊病人07

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery
Summary: “别怕。”救世主来了。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	英俊病人07

07

浴室内。

李帝努站在盥洗台前，双手反撑在冰冷的大理石上，呼吸终于恢复平静。

他用力抹了一把脸，水珠顺着高挺的鼻梁流下，落在胸前的玫瑰花瓣上。再抬头，镜中的男子面沉如水，英俊的五官在暖色灯光下愈发深刻，眼底的阴鸷给人一种冷若冰霜的感觉。

“是我。”李帝努拨通电话，走出浴室：“去查M酒店的监控记录。”

脚步一顿，他看向床上的人，目光逐渐转柔。 

“怎么这么热……”黄仁俊觉得自己都被大火包围了，烧得他整个人又昏又涨，大脑缺氧。迷蒙之间，他把西装外套脱了，又敞开小马甲，最后只剩下衬衫和西裤，躁动难耐地在床上扭动。

当黄仁俊正要解开衬衫扣子时，一只大手伸过来，裹住自己的小手，逼他停下进一步的动作。

他听见那人说：“听话。”

黄仁俊拒绝配合。那冰凉的手掌与自己的贴在一起，像是沙漠里的一汪水，拯救他于焦渴难捱的境地。黄仁俊不自觉地靠近水源，用另一只手在空中胡乱挥舞，试图抓住近在眼前的那团云。

李帝努坐在床边，眉头微蹙，只听电话那头传来发小的调侃：“少装正人君子了。你可想清楚了，真的要叫私人医生过来？”

对方的讥笑尽收于耳，李帝努低头一看，黄仁俊正抓着自己的领带左摇右晃，像个多动症小孩，贴着自己滚来滚去。李帝努松开与他相握的那只手，又去拉住那另一只不安分的手，对着电话继续道：“查到是什么药了吗？”

“按照你的描述，多半是催|情药，也不排除有致幻的功能。如果他没有喝酒的话——”李东赫顿了顿：“不好意思，据我所知，他已经喝了。那么……”

李帝努漫不经心地听着，注意力完全被床上那个人吸引了过去。黄仁俊似乎他的手掌产生了极大的兴趣，两只小手攥着他的手腕，用滚烫的脸颊紧贴着自己的掌心。那光滑细腻的皮肤就在李帝努的掌间蹭来蹭去，令他忍不住深吸一口气，堪堪压制下神经末梢处燃起的点点火星。

“喂，你到底有没有在听啊？”李东赫在那头嚷道：“你要是不信我说的，就叫二院那个姓蒋的麻醉师过来，他是这方面的专家。”

李帝努沉默片刻。正要开口时，指间突然传来微微的刺痛，令他不由地“嘶”了一声。

低头看去，床上的人不知什么时候滚到了枕下，整个人如婴孩般蜷缩在自己的腿边。黄仁俊用小嘴含住自己的食指，细细地吮吸。灵活的舌头由上而下地舔着他的指腹，勾起阵阵酥麻。 

“……”电话那头的声音断断续续地传至耳边，李帝努目光却始终钉在那根手指上。他呼出一口热气，修身的西裤暴露出最直观的感受：他无法自控地硬了。

“让他别来。”李帝努切断电话，将手指轻轻从他口中抽出，俯身将人从床上抱起。他托着黄仁俊的臀肉向浴室走去，想用温水澡让这孩子好受点。可还没迈出几步，呼吸却是愈发急促。

黄仁俊像只小树懒一样挂在他的身上，搂着他的脖子啃来啃去。像是找到了新的目标，那顽皮的小嘴又含住了李帝努的耳垂，舌尖湿软地黏着，令他顿时停住了脚步。

李帝努终于忍无可忍。他深吸一口气，转身折返，抱着怀里的黏糊鬼一同倒在了床上。那始作俑者就这样躺在他的身下，双颊通红，领口大张，露出一片光裸的肌肤。他不断地说着“好难受！”，声音细细软软，像根藤蔓似地依附在李帝努的身上。

李帝努堵住了他的唇。他俯下身去，将黄仁俊的抱怨尽数吞没，撬开牙关去扫荡那温热的口腔。很快，身下的人也热烈地回应起来，闭着眼与自己唇舌交缠，发出嗯嗯的呢喃。

“喜欢吗？”结束这个深吻，李帝努跨坐在黄仁俊的身上，居高临下地问道。

黄仁俊又醉又热，意识逐渐模糊。他觉得自己迷失在一片森林里，火彻底烧起来了，眼前的水雾却更浓了。于是，他出于本能地挽着李帝努的衬衫袖子，无助地祈求道：救救我！

“别怕。”救世主来了。李帝努用力扯下领带，脱去衣物，紧接着三下五除二地就把黄仁俊给扒光了。

只有床头一盏灯亮着。暧昧的灯光下，李帝努的吻落在黄仁俊的唇上，再到下巴、肩膀、锁骨窝，最后轻咬住他的乳尖，用舌头打着圈。黄仁俊浑身一颤，手指插入他的发间，发出难耐的呻吟。李帝努觉得欺负够了，就再次堵上他的唇，大手握着小手，一同向黄仁俊的身下探去。

“自己射出来，好不好？”李帝努吻着黄仁俊的鬓角，用拇指在他的小口边沿摩挲。黄仁俊难耐地摆动着身体，微凉的触感让他禁不住咬紧了牙关，跟着李帝努的动作一起一伏地喘着气。

“你在舞会上说，已经有喜欢的人了。”李帝努一边逗弄着手里的茎身，一边在黄仁俊的耳边问：“他是谁？”

黄仁俊哪能作答。他此刻就像一个提线木偶，身体反应全都掌握在李帝努的手中。随着李帝努动作一紧，黄仁俊难以自抑地呜咽出声，终于发泄出来，筋疲力尽。他似乎舒服了许多，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，甚至在李帝努的怀里打了个滚，眼睛半眯着，像只餍足的猫咪。

李帝努低声一笑。他用纸巾拭去腹肌上的浊液，拿过床边的润滑液，挤了一点在黄仁俊的尾椎处，用手指轻轻向下抹去。他耐心地做着润滑，冰冰凉凉的触感让黄仁俊全身紧绷起来，小腿跟着他的动作微微打颤。

“不喜欢吗？”李帝努突然抽出黏腻的手指，引得黄仁俊闷哼一声，尾音甜腻。 李帝努狠狠地捏了一下身下人的脸蛋，惩罚他无心却勾人的恶劣之举。黄仁俊不知悔改，噘着小嘴继续哼哼抗议。

既然如此，他就没必要手下留情了。

李帝努将黄仁俊的腿抱至腰间，用早已勃发的阴茎抵着他的屁股。那滚烫的硬物粗长充红，在黄仁俊的股间来回蹭动着。像是终于察觉到即来的危险，黄仁俊反射式地瑟缩一下，迷蒙地睁开眼。

恍惚之间，李帝努的英俊面庞浮现在眼前，汗水从额头滴下，睫毛、鼻尖、下颌线，最后滴在他的唇角。

流着汗的李帝努，性感又迷人。他用舌尖一舔，是咸味。

黄仁俊砸吧了一下嘴巴，用上目线水汪汪道：“狗狗。”

像是得到了默许，粗大的阴茎全根没入，黄仁俊止不住吃痛地叫出声来。尽管如此，他的双手却不由自主地攀上李帝努的肩，用滚烫的肌肤紧贴着他的胸膛。

李帝努紧箍着黄仁俊的腰，狠狠地咬了一口他的嘴唇，将阳具一下抽出，肠壁与茎身缓缓摩擦，带出黏腻的淫液。这个动作令黄仁俊头皮发麻，骶骨不自觉地在床单上磨蹭。

李帝努将硬物抵在那微张的穴口，再次问道：“你喜欢谁？”

黄仁俊还没来得及张口，那灼热的硬物又插了进来。与方才不同，李帝努只进了三分之二，控制着力度，开始慢慢地抽插。他的力度应该是十分温柔的，硕大的阳具在黄仁俊的股间一进一出，小心撑开那柔软火热的隐秘之地。渐渐地，潮水般的快感取代了被侵入的异物感，黄仁俊轻声喘息着，额角淌着汗，脸颊随着情动异常绯红。

就在他沉溺在和风细雨中时，李帝努突然一记狠顶，黄仁俊尖叫出声：“不要！”

“口是心非。”李帝努评价道。他找到那个位置，再次重重地一顶，问道：“真的不要吗？”

黄仁俊大声地哭喊起来，眼角挤出泪光。可哭是没用的，真正的征伐似乎才刚刚开始。

李帝努将阳具狠狠地埋入那炽热的深处，再快速退到底部，就这么猛烈地抽插着，将每一次进出时带来的摩擦感无限放大，将黄仁俊完全禁锢在自己的领地，让他避无可避，让他缴械投降。

黄仁俊破碎地呻吟着，眼前已是一片白光，脸上泪水涟涟。李帝努将他浸湿的刘海细心理好，用手掌擦过他的泪。他保持着抽插的频率，在黄仁俊耳边嘲笑道：“小哭包。”

黄仁俊在他的肩上挠了一把，委屈地呜咽。

李帝努难得自制一回，没有理会他的撒娇。他继续深插进去，再快速退出，无情地蹂躏着那副天真的躯体，用不容拒绝的情欲将他最后的无邪彻底攻击。高潮来临时，黄仁俊又哭又叫，在头晕目眩之间不断地战栗。李帝努没有放过他，继续着疯狂的律动。

在狂风骤雨般地抽插了数百下之后，他扳着黄仁俊的下巴，认真问道：“我是谁？”

黄仁俊大口地喘着气，脸上满是泪痕，显得无辜又可怜。

李帝努又是用力一顶，狠狠地问：“你喜欢谁？”

黄仁俊尖叫哭喊：“李帝努！”

终于听到了满意的答案，李帝努将自己埋入那最深处，射进了他的身体里。滚烫的精液搅得黄仁俊又是痉挛抽搐，臀肉一阵紧缩。

李帝努拍了拍他圆润的臀部，缓缓地退了出来。那浓稠的浊液顺着幽深的小口流出，把床单弄得一塌糊涂。

李帝努看着床上不省人事的人，再看了眼自己的下半身，无奈地摇了摇头。他轻轻地抱起黄仁俊，二人皆是一丝不挂，就这么赤裸裸地，往浴室的方向走去。

TBC


End file.
